jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazons
Background The Amazons are the native race of Themyscira. All members are powerful warrior women, led by their Queen Hippolyta. From the souls of women who had died unjustly at the hands of men, the Amazons of Themyscira were created around the year 4200 BCE by five Olympian goddesses Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia & Aphrodite. The women were created to help spread the Olympian gods' ideals to the world. Through their magic, thousands of women were formed from clay & imbued with the women spirits from the Well of Souls. The first woman to be created by the goddesses was named Hippolyta & she was crowned Queen of these women, who would be come to known as Amazons. The second women was named Antiope. She was to rule as Hippolyta's second in command & her sister. After the rest of the women were created, they were to then serve the Olympian gods by spreading their principles & devoting themselves to them. Initially, they were given land in ancient Greece, naming it Themyscira. For years, they would see great prosperity until they were attacked by Hercules. Due to their devotion to the gods, they would save the Amazons but moved them to a mystical island paradise in uncharted oceans. To keep them safe from men, the island was magically protected island by the Gods, granting the Amazons eternal youth & beauty. For centuries, the Amazons of Themyscira remained in seclusion from the rest of the world & rarely venture out past their island. At some point, Hippolyta would lay with the Greek god Zeus to become pregnant. Hippolyta then gave birth to the first daughter of Themyscira, Princess Diana. It wouldn't be until centuries later, after Hera threatened to Diana as the offspring of Zeus, that they realize that the man Hippolyta laid with was actually Hades in disguise. Because of her treachery, the Gods then gave the Amazons a new task to guard the Earth from the evil beneath their island. Diana, now a grown adult, would venture into Man's World in September of 1998, following the crash of Colonel Steve Trevor on their island. Diana would soon be given the name Wonder Woman upon her arrival & became a symbol of hope & justice everywhere. Though Themyscira would eventually become known the world, contact was minimal & was mostly done through Diana. Themyscira would eventually join the United Nations in June of 2012 with Hippolyta's daughter, Donna Troy as the UN Ambassador. Powers & Abilities Ratings * Intelligence: Level 4 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 3 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * As long as they remain on Themyscira, they do not require any kind of nourishment to maintain their health & vitality. * Alcippe was married to King Atlan (not the Dead King) sometime in the last 1800s. Alcippe had fallen in love with him & it was used to strengthen their alliance with the Atlanteans. Alcippe & Atlan would later have a son Honsu. He would marry Lorelei, who would give birth to Atlanna. * Atlanna is ¼ Amazonian while her sons, Orin & Orm, only possess a little Amazonian in their blood. * Althea & Philippus were killed by Myrina after she gave birth to her daughter. * The average Amazon has a power ranking of 32, classifying them as Threat Level 3. Notes * The Amazons of Bana-Mighdall do not exist on Earth-44. Category:Characters Category:Earth-44